True Love II
by Dustren
Summary: Please R&R, highly appreciated. It has been a year since Dash 'died'. Violet is walking the streets when a miracle happens. This is the final chapter of the True Love series! Chapter 5 up!
1. Son of the Black Hedgehog

True Love II By Julia Rossellini  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic and the related characters are owned by SEGA. Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts Theme) is owned by SQUARESOFT. And finally, Dash and Violet are owned by me!  
  
A/N: Don't ask why the KH theme is in this, it's just for a certain part. Well, anyway, I made the first chapter to the sequel of True Love about a week early. It features Sonic and Amy's daughter, Violet, and Dash, the sonic of Shadow. Sonic found out that Shadow survived his fall, and even had a son. Will Dash and Violet have feelings for each other? Will their love tear them apart from an evil past? Find out, on True Love II!  
  
Chapter 1: Son of the Black Hedgehog  
  
15 years after Robotnik's death..  
  
Violet had grown to be like her father. She had incredible speed, a positive attitude, and was carefree. She returned home after running some errands (Heh, get it?). She dropped the groceries on the table. She walked over into the other room. She found Sonic there, reading a book.  
  
"Hey, dad, check out my new soaps!" Violet said. She held up some green soap shoes with mahogany stripes on them. Sonic looked from his book and at Violet's shoes.  
  
"Not bad," Sonic said, admiring the brand new shoes. "Let's just hope they don't wear out from all the runnin' you've been doin'."  
  
Violet giggled. Then she walked into her room, putting on her shoes. She grinded down the stairs. She turned around, looking at the scratches on the rail. "Oops! I hope mom doesn't freak about this."  
  
Sonic looked at Violet. "Hey, were ya gonna get some chili dogs with me for lunch?"  
  
"Sure," Violet said simply. After a few minutes, the father and daughter left the house. When they were about to cross a sidewalk, Sonic saw something that he couldn't believe.  
  
There, waiting to cross the street was a black and red hedgehog. He wore the same shoes as Violet. 'Can that be Shadow?' Sonic thought.  
  
Violet looked at Sonic with a concerned look on her face. She asked, "What's wrong dad?" Sonic approached the young hedgehog.  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic asked the hedgehog. The other hedgehog turned around. It wasn't Shadow. He had green and red eyes. He wore a chain necklace with a small crystal ring on it. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone I once knew."  
  
"I see you know my father, unless there are other Shadow the Hedgehogs out there," the hedgehog said.  
  
"Shadow's your father?" Sonic asked, surprised. The hedgehog nodded.  
  
"My name's Dash," the hedgehog said. He held his hand out. Sonic looked at it for a second, and then he took it and they shook hands. "And you're Sonic. Don't ask, my father has told me about you."  
  
"Yep, I guess." Sonic looked at Violet. "Oh! By the way, this is my daughter, Violet."  
  
Dash's eyes sparkled, and then he said, smiling, "Nice to meet ya Violet."  
  
"Same here. It's good to know the son of my dad's partner." Violet replied.  
  
"Yep," Dash nodded.  
  
Sonic then went between the two. He said, "Hey, Dash. Would you like to get some chili dogs with us?"  
  
"Sure," Dash said. They started walking.  
  
Sonic had a little urge to run. He blurted out, "Walking sucks! Let's run!" Sonic started running. Violet followed next to him. Then Dash shrugged, then instantly caught up to them. Sonic looked at Dash. "I'm impressed with your speed!" He said. Dash just nodded, speeding up. Violet and Sonic then caught up to him. They headed out to the best chili dog place in the town.  
  
===== 


	2. Secrets of Shadow

True Love II  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated Sonic Adventure 3 in a while. I'm having writers block for that. But sooner or later, I'll have some help. Ok, just so you all knew!  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets about Shadow  
  
Dash and Violet have only known each other for a month now. Violet seems to have a crush on Dash, but Dash just sees Violet as a friend. We find the two hedgehogs standing on a building.  
  
There was a short silence, and then Violet asked, "So, have you been getting at crime lately?"  
  
"Yeah," Dash answered. "Not too much now since I'm here."  
  
"Is crime fighting hard?"  
  
"Not really. I bet I'm getting this from my dad, but they're such weaklings!"  
  
Violet thought for a split second. She didn't know much of Shadow. So she asked, "So tell me about Shadow."  
  
"Well," Dash shook his head. "The things I'm about to tell you is what he taught me. But these are what he only wants me to do. SO don't get any ideas." Dash had a feeling that Violet might have a crush on him, so he hid only one thing.  
  
=====  
  
Dash's P.O.V.  
  
"He once claimed to be the Ultimate Life Form," I said. I knew what I was gonna say, and what not to say. "But after he fell towards Earth, he suddenly had a will to live, to settle down with his business. He found someone who he later fell in love with. But later, she was killed. But I was born before that, luckily. My father trained me, named me; he taught me practically everything I know today. Now, he lives in a small apartment in the city. My apartment. My father is poor, so I must supply him with food, medicine and shelter. I get money from doing good deeds and saving the city." I stopped; I thought I was feeding the pink hedgehog too much information. For I feel, that someone is near, watching.  
  
Violet just looked at me. I stayed silent. I turned my head to look at the rising sun. "You'd better go, it's getting to morning." I whispered. Violet nodded and jumped from the building, thinking that she knew what she was doing. I jumped, too. I ran down the building at a very high speed. Trust me, if you're a beginner, you would definitely barf a time or two. Just when she noticed that she isn't in control, I jumped. I grabbed her arm when I started hovering about 30 feet from the ground.  
  
Violet's eyes went wide as I landed swiftly. She looked at me, eyes all sparkly. "Thanks," she said. She started walking away. I still had that strange feeling that someone was watching. I started running away towards my apartment.  
  
===== 


	3. A Dark Past Returns

True Love II  
  
Chapter 3: An Evil Past Returns  
  
Violet's P.O.V.  
  
As I walked away from the building, I turned to wave good-bye to Dash. But Dash wasn't there. I shrugged. I guess he left to take care of his dad. Man, that Dash is so cute! And he's a great guy! I am so happy my dad found him! My life is so much better. But I have to keep this midnight date a secret. I can't even tell Uncle Tails.  
  
I smiled at the thought. The thought that I'd be married to Dash some day. We'll have our own children and everything! Then maybe we'll be crime fighters, just the both of us. Dash always got rid of my sadness and anger. I'll never tell anyone how much I love him. No one, but I may tell Dash. Maybe he'd tell others, so I won't tell him either.  
  
I continued running home. Uh-oh! The sun had risen. I creaked the door open and stealthily walked into my room. I slid out of my clothes and put on my night clothes. I went into my bed and had my head under my pillow.  
  
Just on cue, mom came in and removed my covers. She said, "Violet, wake up! Something important is on the news!" That struck pain in my heart. I ran downstairs with my mom following. Dad and Uncle Tails were already there. They stood there wide-eyed.  
  
"Just in!" the reporter said. "A crew of robots has invaded the town! We need help right away!" It showed a crew of robot that everyone called Bad Niks. I quickly got into my normal sweatpants and t-shirt and ran out the door. Dad nodded towards my uncle and they followed me.  
  
=====  
  
Dash's P.O.V.  
  
I had just seen what happened. I ran towards the city faster than ever. I grabbed my crystal ring and clutched it in my palm. It glowed and formed a sword. I tossed it in the air and grabbed its tip. The handle moved down and fitted my hand. 'Good, it works," I thought to myself.  
  
I then saw a robot. It turned and started shooting missiles at me. I deflected all of them, damaging the Bad Nik. I slashed it in two as I ran past it. More robots started appearing. They ambushed me and I tried destroying as many as I could. But no avail, the robots just kept coming and coming.  
  
What if I lost? What if I'm disrespected forever? I powered up my sword. I called out: "Wrath Finger!" My sword suddenly turned gold. I ran faster than ever before and I destroyed all the metallic monsters while yelling. I panted, hoping the robots where gone.  
  
Great, I just jinxed myself. A big robot walked in front of me. Whenever it stepped, a small earthquake happened. It finally stopped in front of me, making a bigger earthquake. I held me ground, but that wasn't a good idea. The ground under me cracked and broke open. I couldn't focus enough to hover, but the robot grabbed me. It released a yellow gas like stuff.  
  
I struggled the get away from it, and then it went past me. My eyes started to get heavy.  
  
"Dash!" I heard a female voice call. I turned my head a little bit to see Violet with Sonic and Tails.  
  
"Violet...." I said as my eyes went completely closed.  
  
"DASH!" the three others called, but I didn't really hear then since I was drifting away into sleep.  
  
=====  
  
Violet's P.O.V.  
  
"DASH!" I called along with Dad and Uncle Tails. I couldn't believe this. My boyfriend is being taken away by a giant robot and I can barely control my speed! "This sucks!" I pouted. I started running towards the robot.  
  
"NO! Violet, what're you doing!?" Uncle Tails yelled at me. I ignored him, and my dad. All I could think about was saving Dash, my true love.  
  
-Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts Theme) started playing in the background-  
  
(A/N: For those of you who haven't played Kingdom Hearts, this song is playing during the commercial for KH.)  
  
The robot disappeared. Tears fell down my eyes. I started running wherever. I didn't care where I was going. I didn't care who I ran by. I just wanted to find Dash. I just then saw some ruins of a laboratory. I was curious and I thought Dash was in there, so I walked in. I walked in and found a hiding spot behind a broken machine. I jumped behind it and peeked out from behind it.  
  
-Simple and Clean ends-  
  
I saw some fat guy. His whole body was practically metallic and the only thing real was is mustache. Just in front of him, I saw Dash scowling at him in a tank.  
  
I almost called out his name, but I decided to be quiet and get some answers.  
  
"So, you are the great Dash the Hedgehog, eh?" the stranger said.  
  
"Yeah, and you once knew my father. You tricked him into being evil and you eve blew up half of the moon!" Dash scowled. "You are Julian Robotnik."  
  
That name just popped into my head. Where have I heard it before? I noticed that Julian had something in his hand.  
  
(A/N: Violet calls him Julian, eh? Ok, just saying.)  
  
"Yes, yes." He said. He held up a small crystal ring. Dash's eyes went wide in horror when he saw it. "I guess you won't need the Manipulation Beam anymore, huh?" He tossed the sword into the air and it became a beautiful crystal sword. He caught it by the handle and looked as if he was going to attack Dash. No! I can't let that happen.  
  
I jumped form my hiding spot. Julian and Dash looked toward me. I was ready to fight for my true love.  
  
===== 


	4. Loyalty

True Love II  
  
Chapter 4: Loyalty  
  
Dash's P.O.V.  
  
'No! Get outta here!' I thought. If she stays, Robotnik will know her and robotitize her!  
  
I tried to break out, but I was shocked but some bolts by moving my arms. Great, that's crossed out from my list. My eyes narrowed. I yelled at Violet, "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" For that, my arms became metal. ACK! The pain, it hurts so much..  
  
It seemed like Violet noticed my pain. She began running towards the metal man known as Robotnik. His arm stretched out and pushed Violet into a wall. NO!  
  
I moved my metallic arms really fast so I could break free. I was freed, but my torso became metal. Crap, now the pain hurts even more.  
  
I began walking towards Robotnik. My upper body was heavy, but Robotnik hadn't noticed me. I made a grab for my ring. I managed to knock it form his hand. I made a grab for it but before I knew it, my back quills were robotitized.  
  
No, I seriously hate all this. I then saw a machine and wires still on my head. Of course! I yanked the wires from my head and shot a beam at the machine. The machine blew up. Yes! Now Violet won't be robotitized.  
  
But my arms, torso and quills were still robotitized. The shocking pain of metal was still in my limbs. Robotnik was standing above me, grinning evilly.  
  
"Now that those parts of yours are robotitized," he said, his eyes moving towards my metal body parts. "They will be like that forever." No, not forever. There must be a way. My metal fists clenched. At least I won't become even more metal junk.  
  
I turned my head at Violet. She was unconscious. I grabbed my ring and it became m weapon, the Manipulation Beam. I slashed at my enemy, but there was a red beam that came from his hand, blocking my attack.  
  
I growled. I slashed at Robotnik once again as the battle began. He counterattacked, hitting my steel torso. I didn't feel pain since most of my body is immune to it now. Then again, so is he. I kept slashing, but Robotnik would always block.  
  
I started panting. I backed away from Robotnik, only one thing to do now. But it might kill me. But that's ok, I will come back.  
  
I held up my left hand, sword in my other. "For me, nature is my most powerful weapon. Dead trees will grow leaves, weeds will become flowers. All nature in my world will give me power. Using this, I will create a giant ball of energy to DESTROY YOU! QUANTUM SPIRIT BOMB!!!!!" A small yellow light had been in my hand. But it suddenly grew. Whenever it touched something, it dissolved. "Spare the ones I love, but as for the ones I hate, you die!" I yelled. It grew 100 times my size. Robotnik was speechless.  
  
I let the ball of energy float from my hand. I rose with my sword high, and hit the bomb towards my enemy. Robotnik would've screamed, but he was too full of terror. The bomb hit him, making him explode. Everything around dissolved, except for Violet. She began to wake up, but I began falling into death. Violet gasped when she saw me. She began shedding tears. I just smiled, before disappearing into the world of the dead.  
  
===== 


	5. True Love

True Love II  
  
Chapter 5: True Love  
  
Violet's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe what I just saw. My best friend had just died in front of my very eyes. And I can't believe his expression. He was smiling at me. Why was he smiling? No, now this is going to haunt me forever! I lost my true love!  
  
I fell to the ground, sobbing and crying wildly. I dark figure approached me. I looked up to see a black hedgehog. He had red streaks on his quills and had a patch of fur on his chest. His quills were pointing up and his eyes where a crimson red. Is this who I think it is?  
  
"Shadow?" I said. The hedgehog knelt down beside me.  
  
"Yes." He replied. His voice was sort of deep. "He is gone, isn't he?" He asked me.  
  
I sobbed while nodding. "He sacrificed himself for me. He died right in front of me." Shadow patted my shoulder. He didn't seem sad, he seemed.. calm.  
  
"Don't worry," he said quietly. "He will come back." And at that, he got up and the jets on his shoes activated as he skated away.  
  
I sobbed once more and got up, running towards home.  
  
=====  
  
1 year later..  
  
It has been one year since my true love left me. Sometimes, I'd see him walking on the streets. He'd turn and smile at me, and then he would become transparent and disappear. At those times, I cried.  
  
I always remembered what Shadow told me a year ago: "He will come back."  
  
Today was the day that Dash left me. I walked on the streets for no reason. I had my eyes closed when I bumped into someone and fell. "I'm sorry. I-" I was cut off by the young hedgehog as he helped me up.  
  
I looked at the person I bumped into. He looked like my dad except red and black. His eyes were mixed with red and green. He wore black jeans and on his belt was a crystal ring. Oh my gosh! I can't believe it.  
  
"Hey," Dash said, smiling. "You miss me?" Tears streaked down my eyes, tears of joy. He wiped the tears with his hand. His hand was warm, it was real!  
  
I grasped him into a tight hug. He held his hand up to signal that it was enough. But I didn't care! He returned to me! I let go, gazing into his eyes. I told him how much I loved him and missed him.  
  
He just smiled his excellent smile. He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me close. We stepped into an alley. Once we were alone, we were pulled into a passionate kiss. Once we pulled out of it, some gangsters pulled into the alley in motorcycles.  
  
I shivered, but Dash still held me close. The leader of the gang of raccoons stepped down and looked at the both of us, smirking in a bad way.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" he said. His fellow gangsters chuckled. "A couple of hedgehogs in love." He then spat in front of Dash's shoe. "I hate love!"  
  
Dash held his hand in front of me. "Stand back!" he said. I nodded.  
  
The leader raccoon jumped at Dash. Dash lifted his foot and kicked the gangster in the gut! I knew this would be exciting. The leader fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
The other raccoons lashed out at Dash. One had a gun, so he started shooting at Dash. Dash dodged every bullet. Then he kicked the one with the gun off his bike. Dash then charged up a spin dash and hit every raccoon except for the dumb one of the bunch.  
  
Dash looked at him, grinning. "Would you like to join your pals?" He pointed at the raccoon's teammates, which were all either knocked out or holding their stomach in pain. The dumb one flinched and shook his head. He then turned around and sped out on his motor bike.  
  
I clapped. Dash kept grinning. This was the best moment of my life, and I will always treasure the memory of my dayswith Dash the Hedgehog..  
  
=====  
  
Epilogue  
  
Dash and Violet got married 4 years later. Shadow had said Dash was a real hero, and then he left to travel the world. Sonic and Tails rested at home, retiring from adventures (what a surprise!). Dash and Violet became a duo that fought crime wherever the place.  
  
They also had a son named Blade. Dash named him this for his hair that was as sharp as his sword. Blade had powerful attacks andlater became a crime fighter in a distant city. Dash and Violet both died when they were married for 59 years.  
  
Violet had always treasured the day the met Dash, and the day he returned to her life.  
  
THE END  
  
The credits roll in and Simple and Clean once again plays.  
  
Thanks: SEGA for creating Sonic and the related characters  
  
Note: Sorry, but I may not create a True Love III. I can't because I have other stories ideas to do. And I must finish Sonic Adventure 3 to make more stories. Sorry everyone. But I am getting great ideas. For example, I am thinking of a Sonic Kids story. Maybe I'll even do a Shadow's Rival story. Well, please R&R! And thank you Dash fans! 


End file.
